ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Gaga/Joanne
and Andrea Gelardin]] The Joanne era, as its name implies, refers to the album cycle for Joanne. Although the album was released on October 21, 2016, the era began two months earlier, on August 17, 2016 when Gaga announced "Perfect Illusion". The era ended abruptly on February 2, 2018 with the cancelation of the Joanne World Tour on the same day. The reason for the cancelation was Gaga's severe pain due to her fibromyalgia. The tour and era were set to end on February 23, 2018. 2016 On August 17, 2016 Lady Gaga teased her new single "Perfect Illusion" via her Instagram feed, posting a colorful teaser including the name of the song. The single was critically panned yet had moderate success. Following the release of "Perfect Illusion", Gaga released a promotional single titled "A-YO", a pop-folk, country old Americana style about the sleazy stuff in life. Following the release of A-YO, she released "Million Reasons", whereas she was reflecting upon her emotions regarding the breakup of her engagement to actor Taylor Kinney. The song was performed at the American Music Awards, Super Bowl and Sukkiri!!, among other events. The song stayed for 20 weeks at the Billboard Hot 100. The album Joanne was released on October 21, 2016 and received mixed reviews from music critics. 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 002.jpg|August|link=2016/August 9-12-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|September|link=2016/September 10-22-16 SNL 001.jpg|October|link=2016/October 11-2-16 Backstage at Sukkiri in Tokyo 001.jpeg|November|link=2016/November 12-16-16 David Sims 001.jpg|December|link=2016/December 2017 In early 2017, Warner Bros. began production on "A Star Is Born", set to release in October of 2018. The film will star Gaga, and she was seen on the set multiple times in May of 2017. On April 15, Gaga headlined the Coachella music festival in California. During this performance, she announced her new single "The Cure" and performed the song live for the crowd. "The Cure" was made immediately available for streaming and download. In June, Starbucks collaborated with Lady Gaga and started "Cups of Kindness", handing out several drinks that would donate to the Born This Way Foundation. In August, she debuted the Joanne World Tour, and in September, a Netflix documentary, "Gaga: Five Foot Two", was released. Later in the year, it was announced she was nominated for 2 Grammys, for Best Pop Solo Performance and Best Pop Vocal Album. 1-13-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 001.jpg|January|link=2017/January 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 003.jpg|February 3-25-17 At Elton John's 70th Birthday Celebration at Red Studios in Los Angeles 003.jpg|March|link=2017/March 4-22-17 LoveGame, John Wayne and Just Dance performance at Coachella Festival at Empire Polo Club in Indio 001.jpg|April|link=2017/April 5-5-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg|May|link=2017/May 6-16-17 Instagram 003.jpg|June|link=2017/June 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpg|July|link=2017/July 8-23-17 Backstage concert at Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland 001.jpg|August|link=2017/August 9-8-17 Heading at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 002.jpg|September|link=2017/September 10-24-17 Arriving at Dodgers Stadium in LA 001.jpg|October|link=2017/October 11-19-17 Press board at AMA's at Capital One Arena in Washington 002.jpg|November|link=2017/November 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 001.jpg|December|link=2017/December 2018 In January of 2018, Gaga released the "Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin')" music video and performed at the 2018 Grammy Awards, where she was nominated for two grammys, and in June, she won Best Music Documentary for Gaga: Five Foot Two. In August and September, "A Star Is Born" premiered at a few film festivals like the Toronto Film Festival and the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles to critical acclaim. The film was officially released to the public on October 5th. In December, the Las Vegas residency show "Enigma" began on the 28th. 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 001.jpg|January|link=2018/January 2-1-18 Leaving Genting Arena in Birmingham 001.jpg|February|link=2018/February 3-24-18 Instagram 002.jpg|March|link=2018/March 4-28-18 Instagram 003.jpg|April|link=2018/April 5-24-18 Arriving at Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg|May|link=2018/May 6-16-18 MTV Movie Awards Press Room 002.jpg|June|link=2018/June 7-11-18 Instagram 001.jpg|July|link=2018/July 8-27-18 Arriving at the Lipp restaurant in Paris 002.jpg|August|link=2018/August 9-2-18 Arriving at Airport in Venice 003.jpg|September|link=2018/September 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Red Carpet 002.jpg|October|link=2018/October 11-29-18 Red Carpet at American Cinematheque Awards 004.jpg|November|link=2018/November 12-19-18 Christian's Instagram 001.jpg|December|link=2018/December 2019 In January of 2019, Lady Gaga removed the single "Do What U Want" featuring R. Kelly off the streaming services due to violence and pedophilia allegations against the latter. In February, Lady Gaga performed "Shallow" at the Grammy Awards and won her first Oscar award at the Academy Awards for Best Original Song. Later in May, Gaga attended and co-hosted the Met Gala. In July, Gaga announced her first makeup brand called "Haus Laboratories". 1-20-19 Jazz & Piano at Park Theater in LV 001.jpg|January|link=2019/January 2-24-19 Greg Williams 001.jpg|February|link=2019/February 3-4-19 Arriving at restaurant in LA 001.jpg|March|link=2019/March 4-15-19 Tudor 003.jpg|April|link=2019/April 5-5-19 Instagram 002.jpg|May|link=2019/May 06-28-19.jpg|June|link=2019/June 7-17-19 Arriving at Restaurant in LA 001.jpg|July|link=2019/July 8-12-19 Haus Laboratories 001.jpg|August|link=2019/August 9-23-19 Christine Hahn 009.jpg|September|link=2019/September 31-10-19 At The Mama Rabbit Bar at Park MGM in LV 001.jpg|October|link=2019/October 11-16-19 Ximena Zermeno Photography & Video 007.jpg|November|link=2019/November 12-27-19 At The Mayfair Supper Club in LV 001.jpg|December|link=2019/December 2020 1-4-20 Oprah Winfrey's 2020 Vision - Your Life in Focus Tour at BB&T Center in Sunrise 002.jpg|January|link=2020/January Links Category:Biography Category:Eras